To Edwards Shock
by Shadowblade321
Summary: does someone want this story
1. When you left

**Hello all. This is my first fan fiction so please forgive me if it is bad. I am sorry but I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and I hope you like this. There is no prologue sorry and this takes place during New Moon where Edward left Bella**

Bella's Point of View

When Edward left me and told me he didn't love me it was the worse day of my left. I didn't know what to do. I passed out in the forest that day and it began to pour rain. Jacob found me on the floor while Charlie, Quil and Embry where looking for me everywhere else. " Bells are you OK?" Jacob asked eyeing me careful. I shook my head no knowing that if I started to talk I would cry again. Jacob carried me back home and wrapped me in a blanket trying to get me warm. He soon left when Charlie came home. He demanded I tell him what happened but I just couldn't. It was to painfully and I just could bear it.

Now two months later I was just an empty shell trying to live without a heart our soul. Charlie just couldn't stand that I was lifeless and threatened me that if I didn't stop mopping around he would send me back to Jacksonville to live with my mother and Phil. I nodded sadly as he told me that he cared for me and just wants to see me happy. He kissed my head before he went to work.

I went to the phone to call Jacob. I missed him and I haven't talk to him in a while. Charlie would at least be happy that I am talking to someone. When Jake picked up we talk for a while and he told me about what Quil and Embry where up too. When I hung up and went to my room to see if I have any email for my mother.

When I finished checking my mail I blinked when I saw the date. It has been two month since my period and two long months since he left. I got off my computer and wiped the tears that slide down my face. I grabbed my truck keys and left the house to the drug store.

Edward's Point of View

It pained me so much to lie to my sweet Bella but it was the only way to keep her safe for what we are. I was heart broken when I left Forks to Alaska. I would rarely hunt and come out of my room, Tanya kept trying to break into my room but Alice would always catch her and drag her away.

My family felt so heartbroken for me that I had to give up the one thing that meant something to me. Emmett thought I was stupid for leaving. Alice was annoyed that she couldn't say good bye to her best friend. Rose could careless. Jasper wants to say sorry for trying to bite her and my parents just miss her like crazy. I did what I thought was best and I hope she would move on like a planed her too. I just hope she can forget us and try to have a normal life with no vampires to hurt her.

I closed my eyes thinking about all the times I spent with Bella. I can just picture her beautiful in front on mine as I leaned in to kiss her. I remember the first time I brought her to the meadow. The first time she saw me sparkle in the sunlight. The time we went to prom and the times Alice would make her wear the sexiest clothes. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. It was just too painful to think about her and her beauty.

Alice's Point of View

Oh my god!! Bella is having a baby. Bur wait why where the eyes brown with golden specks. I have to ask dad. I hope he knows. I still can't believe it. I have to keep this away from Edward it would kill him to know she moved on and he would so be mad at me for getting this vision since I promise not to look into her future but this one just came to me. I have to tell Jasper. He is going to flip.

Emmett's Point of View

I walked into the living to see Alice. I wonder why Alice is jumping up and down. She seems way too happy but I guess that normal right? Oh I wonder if she had a vision. " Hey Alice did you just have a vision" I asked. She looked at me and smiled widely while nodding her head. " Ow ow what was it about" I asked hopefully it was good. " If I tell you. You can't tell anyone or think about it" Alice said sternly giving me the evil eyes. I nodded and promised I won't say anything. She walked up to me and whispered in the softest voice " Bella is pregnant and I think it is half vampire" Alice squealed with joy and started jumping up and down. I was shock my little sister is having a child. Alice looked at me and started to giggle. " Wow. My baby sister is really having a kid" I asked my voice held the shock I had. Alice nodded " Yup. I just wonder who the father was " She sighed " Come on I want to talk to Carlisle to see if I am right about the baby being half vampire" Alice muttered dragging me to our father's office.

**Well how is it so far. Please review and tell me what you as the readers think. Thanks so much for taking to the time to read my story**


	2. The meeting of Father and Daughter

**This is the next chapter to Edward's shock. I don't own Twilight nor the characters. Well on with the story then.**

**15 years later**

Bella's Point of View

Can't believe my little girl is going to high school. The same high school where I met him. It was still painful to think about him even thought Dawn look so much like him. She had his bronze colored hair but it was wavy like mine and she had my deep brown eyes with specks of gold since she is half vampire. She doesn't need to drink blood often like they would have which I am happy about. Dawn and I got into my truck and I drop her off at school. I kissed her forehead and wished her luck. She said thank you and she walked to the office. My heart swelled with pride as I watch the most important thing in my life grow up. I turned and went back into my truck to go home and take care of Charlie before I went to work. Charlie still didn't know what Dawn is. I just wish I could tell Dawn who her family was. They would have been amazed by her and would love her.

Dawn's Point of View

Great today is my first day of Forks High School. We moved to Forks when Grandpa Charlie got sick and need someone to take care of him. So now I share a room with my mother who is a vampire. Yeah I know can you believe. When I was born my venom transformed her after my birth. She swears that she felt no pain but I can tell when she is lying. Oh and Grandpa Charlie doesn't even know that my mom is a vampire and I am a half vampire. I walked into the office and got my things. I was in all juniors' joy for me.

I walked into my first class only to see two new boys. One had the same bronze hair like mine but his eyes where completely gold. The boy next to him had the same colored eyes but blonde hair. " Strange " I thought Oh I forgot to say I am a mind reader and I can see things in the future. Mom can block powers and can change shape and form. The bronze hair boy glared at me and I smiled when I figure out who he is.

I realize who he was from the pictures that where under the floorboard along with the CD that was there. I walked up to him and said " You come near Bella Swan or me I will make sure you have hell to pay. You won't break her heart again you got me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I snarled at him. The looked on his face was priceless. I know I scared him good. I turned and took my sit in the front. When school was over I walked over to my mother and kissed her cheek. She was transform at the age 20.

Edward's Point of View

When the girl threatened me I was more then shocked I was hurt. I couldn't even read her mind just like my beautiful Bella. I wonder why her eyes where like that and how she knew about my Bella and me. I went to my car after school. I had all class with that girl. She was really gets under my skin and I still don't even know her damn name.

Bella's Point of View

When I pick my sweet Dawn and gave her a hug then kiss her forehead. I just had to ask, " So how was your first day?" She looked at me and smiled " Lets just say it was quite amusing" Dawn smirked and I wondered why. " What happened?" I asked. " Believe you don't want to find out. Lets just get in the car and leave please" Dawn muttered her tone flat and bored. I sighed and then I blinked when seeing a Volvo. " Dawn sweetie did you know?" I asked breathless.

Dawn's Point of View

Damn it all. She found his stupid shiny Volvo. Why could he just stay away? " Yes I found out this morning and yes I know he is my father. I don't care about he in anyway. He left his fault" I said in a pissed off tone. " Dawn don't talk like that. Give him a chance for me" Mom said in a weak tone. " No!" I snapped " He left you heartbroken and I had to repair the damages. I don't want him to hurt you again"

Alice's Point of View

" I can't believe your own daughter threatened you" I gasped in shock. Opps I wasn't suppose to say that " She my what" Edward yelled, " Why didn't you tell me Alice huh?" " Well because I didn't think she was your daughter until I have a vision two days again that Bella was telling Dawn about you in more detail." I said wishing Jasper was here to calm Edward down." I am sorry Edward. I didn't mean for you to find out this way" I sighed knowing he was mad at me. Edward left to go to the Volvo.

Bella's Point of View

I can't believe Dawn knew about the Cullen. " But how. How do you know?" I asked tears felling my eyes. " I found the picture you took 15 years ago along with a CD that has your lullaby under the floorboard. I never told you because I know it would be painful like me tell you this now. I am sorry mom" Dawn muttered and wiping the tears off my face. " I…it is ok sweetie. L.. let's just get home al.. alright?" I said but it can out more like a question. "Mom" Dawn muttered " Just forget about that idiot" " But I…. I can't." I cried. Dawn saw Edward and growled getting in a fighting position. " Dawn stop just leave him and get in the truck" I said weakly. Dawn stood up and growled at him before turning and going to the truck.

Dawn's Point of View

Man I hate him. Why does he have to come back? It is not fair to mom that she has to endure all this pain because of that idiot of a vampire.

Edward's Point of View

My face dropped when I saw my angel, my world, and my life, my beautiful Bella. She was a vampire. She was no longer able to blush and she had no heart beat. It pained me to see her like this and it hurt me more that my own daughter hated me for trying to protect her mother from becoming the monster she was now.

**Well that is it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I tried my best. Until next time**


	3. Forgive and Forget

**This is the next chapter to Edward's shock. I am trying my best on this story. I know it is not perfect and I don't use a lot of detail but I will try harder. I thank those who left reviews and hope that you like this Chapter called Forgive and Forget.**

**This is when Bella and Dawn are driving home.**

Bella's Point of View

Dawn and I started to drive home. My eyes black like coal and my mouth watered with venom. I haven't hunted in days and when I saw him my hunger just snapped. Why did he have to return to Forks? This was a huge problem. I just wanted to run but I knew for my daughter's sake I had to be the bigger person and talk to him or let him talk to Dawn. I truly doubt that my daughter would want to talk to her father who she already hates. Why does this need to be difficult?

"Dawn sweetie can we talk about your father when we get into the house?" I asked. Dawn looked at me carefully and sighed "Fine but after you take care of grandpa and put him to bed" "Deal" I said "We'll go hunting and talk" "Fine but I pick where we hunt" Dawn muttered we exited the truck and went into the house. I went into the kitchen to get dinner ready for Charlie and to gather his pills together for him to take. I made chicken and Spanish rice. I made some extra for Dawn if she gets hungry after we hunt. I made sure Charlie ate and was in bed before we left.

Dawn's Point of View

When we left I headed towards the mountains where mountain lions and bears lived. I for some reason wanted both bear and mountain lion but I know I just needed one so I went for the mountain lions because they always love to run and it was fun chasing them. Mom went after a deer she smelt and I followed the scent of a mountain loin.

I froze when I caught another scent. My father's and pixie like sister name Alice. I growled in an annoyance and went after the lion before it got away. I finished it off quickly and went towards my father to see why he left her and her mother behind and if he truly loved them.

Alice's Point of View.

"Edward wait. I smell something. It smells like honeysuckle" I muttered softly. Edward nodded slight. "I think it is Dawn "I said. " You should talk to her Edward to tell her the reason why you left and try to make her understand that you still love Bella and would try anything in your power to get her back in your and our lives. I want my shopping partner and best friend back. I also would like to get to know Dawn so don't screw this up please" "I will. You go home and tell everyone I will be there soon maybe I can get Dawn to come" Edward muttered to me. I nodded and wished him good luck before going home to everyone.

Edward's Point of View

I sighed as Alice left. I waited for Dawn knowing she is heading this way through her thought. I guessed her mind was open when she was hunting. I few seconds I thought that her mind closed on me. I groaned with annoyance. She soon appeared in front of me her arms crossed her chest and her big brown deep eyes like her mother bored into mine.

"D….dawn can we talk please. I want to explain what really happened please" I begged to her hoping to god if there was one for her to say yes. She gave me a death glare that hurt me more then she knew. I heard sigh deeply and her eyes to the forest for a second. "Fine, I told mom that I lost my prey and to head home without me. Just follow me. I know the best place to talk. It is not far" Dawn muttered and head to mine and Bella's meadow. I was least to say shocked that she knew this place

Dawn's Point of View

I sighed once I reached the meadow I saw in one of mom's pictures that was hidden. I looked at Edward face and laughed. It was just too priceless. "I am guessing this was yours and mom's spot before you left us" I muttered.

He nodded "I am sorry I left. It was only to keep your mother save. I never knew that it would cause her this much pain. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I am so sorry Dawn. I will do anything in my power to get your mother back but I want to have your support on this" Edward muttered.

It would be nice to see mom smile again to hear her joyous laugh again. Maybe he can get all that back just maybe they truly belong like I do with…. Never mind " Fine I give you my support but break heart hurt again and I will set you into flames. Got it" I snapped. He nodded and picked me up in a hug which through me off guard. "What the"

I trail off as we were running off to his house.

We stopped short and I gasped at the house in front oh me. My jaw dropped to the floor. It was prefect, beautiful, and most of all it was the hugest house I have seen. Edward smiled "Come I want you to meet a few people then you can how your mother changed and what powers you have. I am quite curious" Edward said.

Before I could answer my phone rang and I know how it as but was my father going to exempt the person on the own or was he going to kill the person. Lets just prayer he doesn't if not I did remake my phone so everyone sound they same to be around me but I know who it is.

**Well that is it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I tried my best. I hope that is good enough. I might not be able to update tomorrow it depends on if I get homework. Please review and tell me if you like my story, what I need to work on. So please I would love to hear from you readers. This chapter goes out to Violetrosebud929**


	4. Meeting the Family

Bella's Point of View Ok so fair so good. This chapter is where Dawn meets the Cullen's for the first time outside of school where she normal just pretends that they aren't alive. This Chapter will go out to Oliveprincess.

Dawn's Point of View

I looked at my father and smiled "Sorry I need to take this. I won't be long I promise" I told before I picked up my cell phone that was playing "Amazing Kiss" by Boa. "Hello" I said happily. My voice filled with love and happiness. "Hello there" Replied as husky voice. I looked at my father and his face showed confusion, annoyance and most of all he was furious that he couldn't figure who was on the phone.

"Have you ever seen someone so pale look so mad" I asked on the phone. "I have but I like it when you are mad and no one else." He replied and my face turned red. "Hm well I will call you when I get home or I'll stop by alright? Just wait for me before you come over." I said.

"But… fine" He sighed knowing I was going to win. "Good. Love you my prince" I purred. "Love you too my princess" He said. "I will see you soon because the idiot looks pissed" I sighed. "Alright I will wait for you to come. Be good and don't kill anyone. Bye for now" He sighed and we hung up. "Sorry about that Edward" I said. "It is fine let's go meet the family. I bet they are dying to see you" Edward muttered opening the door and walking in I followed behind him.

Edward's Point of View

I watched as Dawn walked behind me blocking me from her mind so I couldn't figure out who she was talking to. I sighed and stopped into the living room before I called everyone down. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett. Please calm down stairs please. There is someone that I want you too meet." I said. They were in front of me in about 2 seconds. "Guys this is my daughter Dawn. Dawn this is Esme and Carlisle my parents" "It is a pleasure to meet you" Dawn smiled and bowed slightly. "No the pleasures all ours dear." Esme smiled and hugged Dawn kissed her forehead. Dawn tensed up not knowing what to do.

I chuckled as Emmett took her into a bear hug and Dawn laughed "Teddy bear. That is what you are a HUGE TEDDY" Dawn laughed getting out of Emmett hug and Alice dance over to her and hugged her "have a lot of shopping to do with you" Alice said and Dawn's face fell "No shopping" Dawn cried. Alice laughed at her face. Rosalie looked at Dawn and smiled slightly before leaving the room. "I should go" Dawn muttered. "Why…." Alice whined but was cut off. It looked like both Dawn and Alice where having a vision but I wasn't sure about Dawn. Their eyes glazed over and their bodies and breathing stilled.

Vision

"Charlie" Bella's scream ran out as she ran to save her father who turned a ghostly white and was falling out of his chair to the floor. She caught him before he fell but it was too late to save him. He already passed away. Bella clenched his body tightly and cried dry and sadden sobs. A hand touched her body.

End of Vision

Dawn and Alice blinked "Oh my heavens" They said softly. "Alice what did you see?" I asked. "Don't tell him Alice let me talk to you first and tell him when I am gone please" Dawn voice said softly. Tears forming in her big sadden brown eyes. Alice nodded and took Dawn to her room

Alice's Point of View.

"What is wrong?" I asked. Dawn turned on the stereo and blasted the music. She came back to me and said "I am mind reader and I can see the future, present and the past. Please don't tell Edward and let me tell him about Charlie so he can help my mom. I want him to fix what he did so she won't be broken anymore" I nodded shock at the new but knew she was right. Dawn left the room to tell Edward.

Dawn's Point of View

I walked to Edward and pulled him outside. "Charlie is going to go so get your ass to my house and comfort her" I snapped. When the words came out of my mouth Edward was gone. I sighed and ran to La Push. I had to tell him about my vision. I know he could help me with anything because we loved each other.


	5. Run Away

**So here is the next chapter. So for taking so long I have been busy**

Dawn's Point of View

I walked to his house and knocked at the door. I leaned on the door frame waiting for my boyfriend to answer. If you hadn't already figure it out I fell sorry for you. I fell head over heels for a werewolf. Yup the one thing vampire hate and it our mortal enemy but I can't hate this wolf. My mom has known him all her life and he still hasn't aged. He 16 years old just one year ahead of me.

When he opened the door I smiled sadly. Hating the news I had to bring to him. He pulled me into the old house and pushed me up against the door when it was closed kissing me with such love. I kissed him back knowing Jacob Black love me for me and not for what I am. I pulled away and touched his face tears clouding my sight.

"Jakey Charlie is going to move on tonight. I saw it happen and the Cullen's are back and here to stay until they get back into our lives" I whispered softly that I could barely hear it. He face was completely pale like my own at the moment. I knew this was a bad idea but I had to tell him. He needs to hear it from me. "I am sorry Jakey but I should get home. Mom is going to need me at her side. I love you and don't do anything that will hurt you please. I can't lose you" I whispered.

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bone crashing hug crying into my hair softly. Shortly after I started to cry with him. I held him tightly to me as we both cried of the lost for another loved one.

Edward's Point of View

I ran to Bella's house as fast as my feet could take me. I was I could get to her fast. I finally made it to the house and Bella's sweet scent filled the air. I inhaled deeply and went into the house. I saw Bella holding Charlie and I ran to her taking into my arms and holding her into my chest as Charlie now lying cold on the floor. Bella just cried not caring that she was anger with me or hated me for leaving. I keep saying smoothing words to her trying to calm her down. It seems to work after a while then she asked me the one question that would pain me to answer.

"Why did you leave me? Why Edward?" She asked pleadingly. Her eyes locking with mine. "I left to protect you from what I am. To keep myself from killing you and taking away you warmth along with your lovely heartbeat. It seems I failed to do that. You become the very thing I tried to keep you from" I said softly "I am sorry for leaving you my sweet Bella. I was a mess without you. Everyone keeps telling me just to come back for you but I was afraid to know if you moved on" I said sincerely. "I believe you" Bella whispered "I want you in my life but you have to promise to never leave me again please" "I promise" I told her and held her close

Dawn's Point of View

I laid next to Jake on his bed. He had fallen asleep after crying and I could understand why. I sat up and kissed his head before getting out of bed .I wrote him a note telling him that I went home and would stop by later after talking with her mom. I finished the note with I love you and placed it on my pillow. I left the house and ran home. I opened the door to see my mother lip locking with Edward. I flinched at the sight and ran out the door going to the one place I know they won't find me. I ran all the way to the mountains where a waterfall laid out. I sat next where the waterfall ended into the lake on the ground.

Bella's Point of View

Oh my god. Dawn just saw me kissed the love of my life. I didn't know what to do. Should I go after her or let her calm do? Does Edward want to talk to her? This is so confusing. Why does she have to be so difficult? "Bella love, should I go talk to her or do you want to? "Edward asked "I think it would be best if you go" I muttered. He nodded slightly and let me go before he ran out of the house to find Dawn.

**Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. This chapter is for Ash. So happy late birthday Ash and hope you had a great birthday. I will try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Shadowblade**


	6. Found and Tears shed

Sorry for the long wait. I know this is short but the next chapter that I am working on should be longer. I been so busy with school and getting sick. Then I have my party to plan in March and everything has been just nuts here. So I will try my best to post. Next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow depends on how fast I type. Well bye bye for now. Thanks to all who have review to this story. I am glad you all like it and tried to help make my writing better. So thanks

Edward's Point of View

Went to go find Dawn. I caught her scent was taken to a magical place. There was a little sun pecking from the trees. A beautiful waterfall came into view. I saw Dawn with her feet in the water humming to her self. " Dawn can we talk please" I muttered. Dawn growled at me and I took a step back. "Damn it Dawn why won't you talk to me" I demanded. Dawn turned to look at me her eyes full of pain.

Dawn's Point of view

" You want to talk fine!" I snapped standing up. " Do you know how much pain you cause? How much I had to heal since you had destroyed my mother!" I was so out raged at him. Hoe could he just come into our lives. What if her hurts mom again. I don't know if I can get her back. He was taken back. " Good" I thought. " Dawn I know what I did was wrong but I swear I will never leave you mother again. I love her and I wanted her to be safe" He pleaded " Don't give me that. You killed her inside and I was the only one to get her back" I snapped " You can't do that again. You can't kill her inside. You have to chose and if you leave then never come back" He ran a hand through his bronze hair " I swear to you my daughter I will never leave you and your mother" He said and pulled me into a tight hug. I nodded knowing he was telling the truth. We went home and planned Charlies Funeral which was tomorrow. I got up and went to my room. I could believe I just lost my grandfather. The man I watch football with . The one who taught me how to be guy like and play sports. We used to always pig out on my cooks. Tears slide down my pale cheeks " Grandpa" I whispered before breaking down. I curled into a tight ball as mermories of Charlie and me played in my head.

**Next Chapter is the Funeral and a few unwelcome guest come or more like spy ~smiles~ Sorry I am not going to say anymore. Until next time**


	7. Funeral

Now it time for my really long Chapter. I hope you all like it ^_^. Thanks you all for supporting me and making me want to right this story. I am thinking of creating another story but I want to finish this story first. So onward

Dawn's Point of View

I took a breath as I looked around. I was at my grandfather's funeral and I felt like hell. I couldn't even get my thoughts straight since my mind was so clouded with grief. I fixed my black dress and wiped my tears. Everything has been so hard. I couldn't see Jake since golden eyes were watching me. My eyes were red and puffy like most of the humans there who too were grieving for Charlie. I saw Edward holding mom tightly as she sobbed into his chest. I looked at Alice and it seems she was about to break down. I sighed and started to search Jake's mind knowing he wouldn't mind. I smiled, as he thought sweet nothing to me trying to make me feel somewhat better. I mouth a " I love you " to him making him blush. I knew no one was watching when I did that so I was safe. When everything was done with and people were saying goodbye to mom I felt light headed and passed out. Jacob ran and caught me in his big warm arms. "Dawn? Dawn are you ok? Please answer" He pleaded holding me tightly. "Dawn sweetie are you alright" I heard mom asked softly. I groaned sitting up in Jake's lap. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me worried. " I am fine. I just going to go outside to get some air if you don't mind" I muttered and ran off. Edward looked at me and mom nodded. I sat on the steps and took a breath that I didn't need. This was getting too much to handle. I rarely got to see my boyfriend and now Edward was staying with us until all our things are moved into the Cullen's house.

Edward's Point of View

Jacob's thoughts confused me. Why was he saying sweet nothings and whom was he thinking it too. I watched as Dawn faint and before I could catch her Jacob grabbed her holding her. He asked if she was ok and that ticked me off that I couldn't help my own daughter. When she went outside I followed her "Dawn" I said. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes black as coal. " Can we talk?" I asked "Sure why not" Dawn said, "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. " Was Jacob thinking things to you?" I asked. "No I can't read his thought I tune them out like everyone else's" Dawn answered sharply " Dawn come to me if you need anything alright" I said. I saw Dawn's eyes flash and a flashback appeared in my mind

*~~FLASHBACK~~ *

Dawn, Bella and Charlie walked into Billy Black's funeral. Jacob Black was in a black button down dress shirt and black dress pants that hugged his hips perfectly. His hair was brushed back out of his dark colored eyes. He was talking to people who were telling Jacob how sorry they were and saying his father was a great and honorable man. Jacob nodded his head his eyes clouded with tears and were puffy. Dawn started to walk slowly over to him. Her bronze and brown hair reached her back and was tied up in a silk red ribbon. She wore a black dress that was knee length and black boot with a small heel. Dawn had knew Jacob was a werewolf from the story her mother told her when she was little. When Jacob was alone Dawn went up to him bowed her and spoke in her velvet and smooth voice " I am sorry for you lost. Charlie, my mother and I want to let you know if you need anything you can always come to us" She lifted her head and meet Jacob's tearful eyes. " You are Bella's kid right? Dawn was it." He asked. "Yes and the bloodsuckers daughter too also believe I hate him too" Dawn said answering his thoughts. " Mind reader and half blood huh." Jacob asked. " Sadly yes but I couldn't have ask for a better grandfather and mother. Oh and I like you too Jakey. My mother told me about you and how werewolves imprinted. It seems from your lovely thought that you have indeed imprinted on me but for now keep you thought to your father and not me" Dawn said. " Dawn come. We have to go" Charlie called. " Bye Jakey" Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving with her grandfather and mother.

*~~End of FLASHBACK~~*

After I saw the flashback about Billy Black's funeral I growled at Dawn. Dawn growled back and had gotten into a fight stance " Don't you dare touch him" She hissed at me. I tried to calm down but I couldn't so I went to see what Bella would do.

Dawn's Point of View

When Edward left I sighed. If he lay one finger on Jake I would hurt him. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I felt two strong warm hands on my hips and a pair on lips trailing up and down my neck with kisses. " Jake you shouldn't be doing this" I muttered even thought I tilted my head to the side so he could have more access to my neck. " I know but I can't help it. You to damn cute" he muttered against my neck. His hot breath sent shivers down my body. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. " Thanks for coming but you should go. I fear I have hell to face" Dawn groaned " Come by tomorrow alright sweetie" Jake said before turning wolf and running off with clothes in his mouth.

Unknown person's Point of View

I watched the girl named Dawn closely. " So she the daughter of Edward and Bella huh? Oh I am going to have fun with this" I laughed watching from the trees. I know that the pixie couldn't see what I was up too

Well that is all I got for now. So I will try to update as soon as possible. Alright so bye bye.


	8. Shopping Trip and The Hunt

Ok I thought I should update since I am home and don't have school and didn't feel like writing invitations

Unknown person's Point of View

When Dawn slipped out of the house to go see her mutt of a boyfriend I followed her. I want to find her weak point. I want to make her suffer like her parents made me suffer alone without my mate. I growled at the memory of what they did. I saw Dawn walk into the mutt's house and I smiled as a plan came to me. I knew Alice was with Bella and Bella could block powers. So she was blocking Alice's so Alice couldn't see what I was going to do.

Dawn's Point of View

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jake. I kissed him hard. He was taken back at first but then kissed me back pulling me close to him. I could feel every part of his body. We never got to the point of sex since we were always stopped somehow. Like my phone would go off telling me I need to go home or Jake had to do something with the pack. So we never got as far as sex even if we both wanted it. I pulled away and licked his bottom lip and grinned at him. " Hello my prince" I said happily. " Hello my princess" He grinned picking me up and kissing me carrying me to the couch. He sat down and set me on his lap. I yelped in surprise when I felt how hard he was again my stomach. He looked away red faced. " Aww sweet don't be ashamed I am glad I can do that to you" I purred into his ear. I heard him gulp. We made out for a little bit exploring a few new things before my phone went off. I groaned and picked up getting off Jake's lap " Hello?" I answered " Dawn I am glad you answered I am taking your mom shopping and you must come with us. I will not take no for answer and if you do say no I will keep you from seeing that mu… I mean boyfriend from you for a month" Alice said happily. I frowned " Fine let me say good bye to Jake and I will be right over. Oh don't complain when you see what I am coming home on" I said and hung up before she could say anything. I walked over to Jake and kissed him " I am sorry I have to go. The pixie is dragging me shopping and if I don't go I won't be able to see you for a month. I rather keep her happy so I can be with you" I said " I hope you won't mind I borrow your bike I tired from running here without Edward knowing." Jake looked at me and said " Sure sweetie just be careful. I love you," He said and kissed me once more before giving me the keys " Love ya" I called before running out the door. I got on the old motorcycle and drove off to the Cullen's house.

Alice's Point of View

I can't wait to go shopping with Bella and Dawn. We go to the spa then hit all the stores at the mall specially Victoria Secret. I heard Dawn pull up and I ran outside to greet her. I frowned at what she was riding. " What is that?" I asked disgusted. " If you must know it Jake's bike and please don't do anything to it. That means you Rose" Dawn said getting off the bike. I heard Rose sigh. " Alright lets go shopping," I said happily. " Rose you are coming to. Let's get into to car ladies. We are wasting shopping and spa time." Bella and Dawn groaned as they walked slowly to the car trying to prolong the moment. I hissed at them and they were in the car before I could even blink. I smiled and got in with Rose. We headed to the spa first and I saw fear in Dawn's eyes. Bella hugged her daughter. " Don't worry sweetie it will all be over soon," Bella said. I rolled my eyes and dragged Bella into the spa and Rose dragged a very stubborn Dawn who was holding out the doorframe refusing to come in. Finally Rose got Dawn into the spa. We got waxed facials, the whole works. After we were done I dragged Dawn to get her hair cut. I told the woman to highlight pieces of Dawns hair and layer it. I knew it would look fabulous. When she was done Dawn looked at her self in shock. " That is me?" She asked turning to face Rose, Bella and I. " Yup it is. Now lets go shopping," I said cheerful. Dawn and Bella winced but followed us. We hit all the stores except Victoria Secret which I knew Rose and I would have to fight to get Bella and Dawn in.

Bella's Point of View

When I saw our last store we had to go in I froze. "No..no way" I said. Alice smiled sweetly at me taking my hand " We could do it the hard way or my way. Either way you will be going into this store," Alice said. I sighed and took Alice's way not really wanting to do if I picked the hard way.

Dawn's Point of View

" No bloody way" I snapped " I refuse to go into the store" " Aw come on. You can get something sexy for your mut… I mean boyfriend" Rose smiled. I frowned glaring at her. I saw Alice already dragging mom in. I sighed and walked in with Rose. When we got to the car we barely had room to sit. We have been out since 9 in the morning to 5 at night. I held my stomach. " Oh my god Dawn I am so sorry forgot to get something to eat " Alice and mom cried. " I will eat when we get home. Don't worry about it," I said softly. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I knew Auntie Alice would be tick at me when she saw I went to hot topic and bought some clothes. I could hear what she would say now and couldn't help but laugh. When we got to the Cullen's I rushed to the kitchen and made a huge ham and cheese sand witch. I took a bite and sighed happily. The other walk in and I saw Alice glare at me. " You went to Hot Topic!" She said. I smiled slight " Yes I did " I said holding my hot topic bag in her face before running to Jake bike before she could catch me. Right when I opened the door I hit into Edward and lost my sand witch. " Dawn are you alright?" He asked helping me to my feet. I sighed and nodded " Yes I am fine dad"

Edward's Point of View

I smiled at Dawn and hugged her. " You look very nice Dawn. Did Alice make you get you hair done? " I asked. She nodded her head. " I am sorry how about you and I go hunting?" Her eyes lit up. " Can we? I want to have bear. They are so much fun to play with though I love mountains due to the chase you get out of it" Dawn said happily. " I want to come." Emmett yelled rushing down the stairs. " I want to squirt here fight a bear," He said happily. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just grinned. " Fine Jasper want to join us. The girls could stay here while us four go hunting" I said. " Sure" Jasper said walking over to us. " Bye Mom, Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosie" Dawn said happily. We then ran out of the house to the forest. Dawn was very quick at picking up on scents. After 2 minutes she found two bears sleeping. She looked at Emmett and they both had a grin on their faces. They toyed with the bears for a little bit but Dawn's bear had caught her off guard and cut her face then drank their blood. " Dawn sweetie are you ok," I asked panicked. " I am fine don't worry go hunt with Uncle Jazzy" Dawn smiled wiping her cheek When they were done me and Jasper went to hunt.

Dawn's Point of View

It was fun to be with Emmett. He was like a big kid. I smiled and hugged him. " Thanks for doing this with me brother bear" I said. " It was my pleasure" He smiled. I blinked catching the packs scent. I took off leaving Emmett behind. I ran for about 15 minutes before I saw Jake. I smiled and pounced on him pinning him down. His fur felt warm in my hands. I kissed his nose and he blinked surprised to see me. He pushed me off and ran into the forest to phase back. He came back seconds later and pulled me to his arms. He saw my cheek and asked, " What happened?" I chuckled softly " Uncle Emmy and I were playing with some bears mine caught me off guard and got my face" I sighed and kissed his neck. " So what is the pack doing here. This is Cullen's land" Dawn said. " We stopped a rouge vampire. She a fast one I must say" Jacob muttered running a hand through my hair " I love your hair my princess" he said huskily kissing my lips hungrily. I kissed him back the same way until we heard a growl behind us. We pulled apart and turned to see my father and my uncles. I smiled sheepishly at them. " Hi…guys," I said, my back pressed into Jacob's bare chest. " Let go of my daughter" Dad growled. " Dad " I whined " I am not a kid and Jake is my boyfriend you have to accept that" I said. He glared at Jake but nodded to me. " Fine but what are you doing on out land pup." Dad growled " A vampire was on our land we went after her but we lost her here. We think it was a rouge," Jake said. Dad nodded " Alright Dawn we well meet you home" he said and ran off with my uncles. I sighed and relaxed into Jake. " I see you at the game tomorrow right. " I asked " Yes you will plus I promised you I would take you to home coming" He said kissing my neck. I blushed and nodded " I should go and you should get back to the pack. I will see you tomorrow" I muttered kissing him before running off.

Ok that is all I have for now. I am starting a new poll for my next story. Should it be a sequel or another story. I hope you like this Chapter. I am going to put pictures of what Alice bought the girls at Victoria Secret. Alright then bye for now

~Shadowblade321~


	9. The Beach Trip

Ok new chapter. I want to thank you all for your awesome reviews. They put a smile on my face. I would also like to thank the people who voted on my poll so far. All right I know I know I am boring you with this so on to the chapter

Dawn's Point of View

When I got home Emmett and Jasper grinned at me. I blushed " Aw come on you kiss your mates all the time. It isn't a big thing really," I said while looking at the ground. They smirked and I glared at them before pouncing on Jasper pinning him to the ground. He blinked in shock then smiled flipping us over. " Take that outside please" I heard Grandma Esme said. I kicked Jasper off me and ran out side knowing him was behind me. I loved Uncle Jazzy. He may be quite but he is still fun. We read together and argue about what book is better. Jasper pinned me down face in the ground. Mom gasped " That enough both of you" She said Jasper got off and I sat up wiping the dirt off my face. " Sorry mom but they had it coming" I said " I know but you must be behave. " Mom said. I nodded " Alice say well be going to the beach tomorrow so please invite Jacob so your father and I can talk to him about a few things" Mom said " Yes I would like to talk to him" Dad said gravely. My face was bright red. Jasper and Emmett were laughing. Rose hit Emmett in the back on the head. " All..right" I said in a shaken tone. "Good now you should get some rest it late," Mom said. I nodded " But can dad sing me to sleep please?" I asked I feel asleep easier when he did. " Of course Dawn " Dad smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it and we went to my room. I rushed to the bathroom and put on the pjs that Aunt Ali left out for me. Then I climbed into bed after brushing my teeth and hair. Dad sat on the bed tucking me in before he sang mom lullaby to me. My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

Edward's Point of View

After I left Dawn's room. I couldn't believe Alice bought her those clothes. They were way too inappropriate for a 15-year-old girl. I would have to talk to her about that later. All I wanted to do was be with Bella. I walked into the room to see Bella in a blue baby doll. My eyes went wide. She smiled shyly at me and asked " Do you like it?" She had no idea how much I liked it. I walked over to her pushing her up against the wall and kissed his senseless. She giggled and kissed me back

((Morning))

I heard a yelp come from Alice's room. I ran to see what was going on and when I opened the door I saw Alice doing Dawn's hair. I laughed shaking my head. " Seems you had a good night" Alice smirked. " It seems so Auntie Ali. It seems dad had a real good time" Dawn laughed. If I could blush I would be. " Lets not talk about that alright. What would you like to eat Dawn?" I asked. " Hmm how about a bagel with cream cheese please" Dawn smiled " I will be right back " I said and dashed out of the room

Alice's Point of View

When Edward was gone Dawn and I started to laugh. Dawn had came into our room last night since she heard what her parents were doing. So Jazzy and I took her into our room. Her and Jasper started to talk about books while I did her nails and toes. " I never want to hear again but if I do I am coming right to you" Dawn said to me as I was finishing her hair. " That is fine sweetie we'll have so much fun talking and doing each other nails," I said. I felt bad for her since Edward and Bella's room was right next to Dawn's. Edward came back and Dawn grabbed the bagel. She began eating it. I laughed " Edward send Bella in please she next" I said. Edward frowned but did as I said. Bella walked in and I started to do her hair and making up. Dawn rushed out of the room and went to play video games with Emmett. They were so much alike. It was cute.

Dawn's Point of View

I was racing against Uncle Emmy, Uncle Jazzy and Dad. I smiled as I came in first Uncle Emmy in last. He glared at me. " I want a rematch." He demanded. " Sorry we can't it time to go" I said as Mom and Aunt Ali came down. " Everything is in the jeep so lets go" Alice said. I nodded " I am taking Jake's bike I'll meet you at the beach " I said, " No Jasper will ride with you. It is to dangerous," Dad said. I pouted " Dawn" He warned " Fine" I sighed grabbing the keys and got on the bike. Uncle Jazzy sitting behind me holding my waist. I started the bike and then we were off to the beach. We had beaten the others. I saw Jake and smiled at him getting off the bike. Jasper grabbed my shoulder before I could go to Jake. " Wait until your parents talk to him" Jasper said. I sighed nodding. The other came then mom and dad went to talk to Jake as I helped unpack.

Bella's Point of View

I walked to Jacob and smiled " Hello Jacob it good to see you are doing well. Would you mind if we talk to you about Dawn's and your relationship? I just want to make sure you don't go breaking her heart," I said. " I have no intention of breaking your daughter's heart Bella. I love her more then life itself. I will always put her first before anything else" Jacob swore. I looked at him " Do you plan on having a future with my daughter?" I asked. " Yes I do. I want to marry her." Jacob said with love and passion in his voice. " Edward would you like to ask anything?" I ask him

Edward's Point of View

I nodded " Jacob you haven't done anything physical with my daughter have you? " I asked, " No sorry we haven't done that yet. And if or when the time comes it does happen I want it to be perfect just like she is sir" Jacob said. I nodded not ever wanting her to give her precious gift up but that wasn't my call it was her life but I would do anything to keep her safe. Dawn walked over to us after helping the others and asked, " Can I have him now?" " Yes we are done talking" I said and smiled at Bella " Lets go in the water" Bella nodded and walked over to where our things were and started to take her clothes off to reveled a small blue bikini. I gulped I was in trouble. Dawn walked to where Bella was and was taking her clothes off to revel a very inappropriate tankini which was dark purple, white and blue. ((These things are one my profile. So are the other things for other chapters.)) I growled at Alice for letting her where that. She ran into Jacob's arms and he spun her around kissing her. I want to kill him but Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. " Let her have her fun. She knows what she is doing" Bella said. I nodded and captured her lips again. Alice giggled and Rose smirked. I rolled my eyes and carried my sweet beautiful Bella to the water and placed her in the water.

(( This is only on part of this scene. Next Chapter will be what they do at the beach then after that will be the club where Alice drags them all))


	10. Chapter 10

Who wants this story. I can never longer write it due to that fact I am over twilight and am to busy.


End file.
